In a vehicle drive device including an engine as a drive force source for running, a vehicle engine start control device is well known that starts the automatically stopped engine if a predetermined engine start condition is satisfied. For example, this corresponds to an engine start control device described in Patent Document 1. The engine start control device of Patent Document 1 controls a crank angle of an engine (engine crank angle) to be within a predefined crank angle stop range when the engine is stopped such as when idling is stopped, for example. The predefined crank angle stop range is, for example, a range of crank angle suitable for an engine restart empirically determined in advance depending on engine parameters. For example, if an engine is restarted when the crank angle of the engine is within the crank angle stop range, favorable engine startability can be acquired by suppressing an engine starting shock. Although the engine start control device of Patent Document 1 controls the crank angle to be within the predefined crank angle stop range when the engine is stopped as described above, the crank angle may be displaced out of the predefined crank angle stop range for some reason before a restart after the stop of the engine. Therefore, when starting the engine, if the crank angle is within the predefined crank angle stop range, the engine start control device of Patent Document 1 starts the engine with a motor generator acting as a motor and an electric generator. On the other hand, if the crank angle is possibly out of the predefined crank angle stop range, the engine start control device of Patent Document 1 starts the engine with a DC starter acting as a motor.